cupcakesfandomcom-20200214-history
4th of July Cupcakes
The 4th of July Cupcakes are the best way to spend your 4th of July. We have different recipes on this page to choose from to make a yummy patriotic treat! 4th of July Star Cupcakes ' Ingredients' *1 (18.25 ounce) package chocolate cake mix *1 1/3 cups water *1/2 cup vegetable oil *3 eggs *15 large Strawberries *2 cups white frosting ( optional you can choose any color ) *36 freshed dried blueberries ( rinsed and dried ) Directions 1)Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). Line 12 cupcake cups with paper liners. Grease top of cupcake pan to help remove baked cupcakes. 2)Place the cake mix, water, vegetable oil, and eggs into a large mixing bowl, and mix with an electric mixer on slow speed for 30 seconds to combine ingredients. Increase speed to medium, and beat 1 more minute, scraping down the sides of the bowl occasionally. Spoon the batter into the lined cupcake cups, filling them to the brim. Cupcakes will rise and bake over top of the liners, making wide, round tops. 3)Bake in the preheated oven until a toothpick inserted into the center of a cupcake comes out clean, about 25 minutes; check after 20 minutes. Let the cupcakes cool in the pan completely. Gently run a knife underneath the cupcake tops to separate them from the pan so cupcakes can be removed, but leave in the pan. 4)Cut the green stem end from each berry, leaving a flat platform on the end. Slice each berry into quarters by cutting in half, then rotating berry and cutting in half again crosswise. There will be a total of 60 triangle-shaped berry pieces. 5)To decorate, cut the wide rim of a cupcake top into a star shape with a sharp paring knife by cutting out 5 shallow triangles, evenly spaced around the top. Leave the middle of the cupcake uncut, and discard cut-out portions. Frost the cupcake with the white frosting, following the star shape of the top and leaving the cut-out portions unfrosted. Place 3 blueberries into the center of the cupcake, and place 5 strawberry slices surrounding the blueberries, cut sides down and points facing outward, to make a large strawberry star. Repeat for remaining cupcakes. Recipe From: All Recipes Patriotic 4th of July Cupcakes 'Ingredients' *18 1/4 ounces white cake mix *1 cup water (or as indicated on cake mix directions) *1/3 cup oil (or as indicated on cake mix directions) *3 eggs (or as indicated on cake mix directions) *1/2 teaspoon blue food coloring *1/2 teaspoon red food coloring *1 (16 ounce) can vanilla frosting *red white and blue candy sprinkles Directions 1.Prepare cake mix according to package directions. 2.In a small bowl, combine 1 1/3 cups batter with blue food coloring. In another small bowl, combine red food coloring with 1 1/3 cups batter. Leave the remaining batter plain. 3.Fill paper-lined muffin tins with 2 tablespoons red batter, 2 tablespoons plain batter, and 2 tablespoons blue batter. Do not swirl batter, leave it layered. 4.Bake at 350ºF for 20-24 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in a cupcake comes out clean. 5.Cool 10 minutes in pan and then remove cupcakes to a wire rack to cool completely. 6,Frost with vanilla frosting and decorate with sprinkles. Recipe From: http://www.food.com/recipe/patriotic-4th-of-july-cupcakes-126930 Tri-colored 4th of July Cupcakes #'''Ingriedients #1 box white cake mix #ingredients called for on the cake-mix box #24 cupcake liners #red gel coloring #blue gel coloring Directions *Prepare the cake batter according to the package directions. *Divide the batter evenly into three bowls. *Using the gel paste, color one bowl of batter blue. You will find you only need a small speck of the coloring to get a bright, vibrant color that pops. Add more or less, depending upon the intensity you prefer (but color add very slowly and carefully; a litte goes a long way). *Color the second bowl with the red coloring. *Leave the last bowl as is (for the white layer). *Place your cupcake liners in your muffin tin. *Divide the red batter into the cupcake liners. Start by putting a teaspoon of red batter at the bottom of each liner, and then go back and add more if you have batter leftover. *Repeat step #7 with your white batter. *Repeat step #7 with your blue batter. *Bake cupcakes according to package or recipe directions. *After cupcakes have baked and cool, frost them with your butter cream frosting. Category:Recipes Category:Unique Cupcake Flavors Category:Holiday Cupcakes